


No Rest at The Kingdom

by bitchmitchie



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Heaven AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchmitchie/pseuds/bitchmitchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt opens his eyes and all he can see is white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest at The Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> A valentine present for a lovely human. This is not as sad as it might seem, I promise. Comments are always great!

Newt opens his eyes and all he can see is white.

He blinks slowly, taking in the vast emptiness around him. His back is pressed against something, some sort of ground, he can feel it, but there is nothing physically there. It worries him for a second as he thinks,  _Where am I? How did I get here?_  And, even worse,  _Is this another trial?_

But the worry vanishes just as quickly as its arrival and Newt is left feeling.. empty, in the best of ways. He takes in a slow breath, feeling his lungs fill to capacity, before he exhales quietly. Newt closes his eyes again, breathing in the clean air around him in this abyss.

Newt does nothing but breathe, in and out. His fingers lay still at his sides, his legs relaxed and spread just lightly. He seems to be wearing clothes, but he can't be bothered enough to actually check. The silence surrounds him, surrounds every part of his body.

In and out.

In. And out.

 _Is this what it feels like?_  he thinks. _Is this what it feels like to be alive?_

Newt starts to smell something, the different scent attacking his senses immediately. The air smells like salt, warm and sweet.

Newt's eyes flutter open again, and all he can see is blue.

He blinks a few times, to see if the scenery will change again, but it doesn't. Newt's fingers press down into the ground and his mouth falls open when he finally feels something.

Sand.

Newt can feel each small grain of sand prick the pads of his fingers and he turns his head slowly, watching himself pick some up and let it fall down again. He breathes in the sweet scent and sits up, as slow as he can.

The first thing Newt hears is his own gasp, soft and broken from his throat at the sight. Then he hears the waves, crashing against the shore not twenty feet in front of him. He opens his mouth, tasting the salt on his tongue as the wind starts to pick up speed. His hair blows against his face, the fabric of his loose shirt flapping against his chest.

He has never seen anything so beautiful. All around him, there is nothing but sand and the beautiful waves, the ocean seeming to stretch on forever until it connects to the sky. Newt stands up on firm feet, the sand clinging to the palms of his hands when he presses them against the ground. He smiles at the feeling, rubbing the pebbles against his skin. It feels so good.

Newt takes a few steps and finds that his limp is gone. He doesn't know how to feel about that. He doesn't stop walking until the water is brushing over his toes.

Newt closes his eyes. He has never, never felt so alive, his mind so clear from anything negative. The only sounds are of the ocean. 

"Newt?"

He doesn't startle at the sound of his name. Newt squeezes his eyes shut, his heart thundering in his chest. He'd recognize that voice anywhere, and could it really be?

Newt takes in another breath and turns his body towards the voice.

He opens his eyes.

And there he is.

Alby.

His clothes loose and blowing in the wind and his eyes. Oh, those eyes.

Newt can't speak, he tries to but the words won't come out, not yet. And he shivers in the cold breeze, but takes a step forward.

Alby is walking slowly towards him, arms relaxed at his sides. Like he has all the time in the world, and maybe they do.

Once they are close enough, Newt just takes him in. Takes in Alby's beautiful skin, his forehead and nose and mouth and entire being. He never thought he'd be able to see that face again.

Alby smiles at him, full and real. "I knew you'd get here eventually. I didn't know when, but I knew."

Newt swallows hard and has to ask. "How? How did you know?"

Alby says, simply, "Because I knew this new life couldn't begin without you. I knew, and so I waited."

Newt can feel his eyes begin to water and it has nothing to do with the wind. Was he able to cry here? If it was out of pure joy?

He nods, taking a step forward. "I thought about this place every day," he starts. 

"Thought about the sand and the water and the real sky," Newt says, softly. Alby takes in his every word. "And every time I imagined it, you were always here with me. A bit out of reach, but always here."

Newt reaches out with a shaking hand. "Are you.. Are you here?"

Alby stays still for a moment, a few tears running down his cheek at the gesture. He reaches a hand out and Newt gasps when he can feel it - Alby's fingers, his skin warm and alive against his once again. Real.

"I'm here, Newt," he says, his voice breaking. "I'm here."

Newt smiles, so big his cheeks begin to burn and he rushes forward, finally, until his face is buried in Alby's neck, arms wrapped around his shoulders because they don't belong anywhere else, they never belonged anywhere else but right where they are at this moment. He gasps, Alby's arms winding around his waist to bring him even closer, the boy's face in his neck as well.

"Bloody Hell," Newt whispers in disbelief, his eyes squeezed tight and Alby's laugh is so big, so bright against his ear, and Newt begins to cry.

"Never thought I'd get to hear you say that again," Alby says. His hand rubs circles against Newt's back, and Newt can feel the warmth of the gesture seep in through his shirt. He closes his eyes, breathes in again, before taking Alby's face in his hands.

Alby smiles, covering one of Newt's hand with his own. Newt runs a thumb over his cheek, catching the tears there, loving that the pad of his finger is wet now. Everything feels like  _more_ , here.

He doesn't know what to say and Alby lets him stare. Newt takes in his presence, their bodies pressed together in a way that he dreamed about almost every night. Feeling the wind in his hair, Alby's hands on his skin, and nothing more.

Newt shivers, pressing their foreheads together. "This is real," he whispers. It sounds like a statement, like he's assuring himself.

Alby nods, making Newt nod along with him. "As real as it'll ever be."

Newt smiles, closing his eyes again, the relieved tears sliding down his cheeks, like all he ever wanted was to hear those words and Alby leans forward because he can't hold himself back. He presses their lips together, dry and sweet like the air around them.

Newt breathes him in, in and out, the air so much sweeter now that their lips are touching. Newt doesn't move, just takes it all in and thinks,  _Here_ , and  _This_ , and  _Finally._

Alby runs their lips together, making goosebumps rise on Newt's skin because he can't believe it. This is happening. This is real and they are here and this is infinite. This is theirs.

Alby squeezes his hands and breathes against his lips, "Take it all in. It's ours."

Newt does.

In, and out.


End file.
